Steve Grand
Steve Grand OBE was responsible for the architecture and programming of the artificial life engine in Creatures, and the ideas present in this have had an effect on all games in the Creatures series. He regards his job as being a 'Digital God', which considering some of his achievements is perhaps not unreasonable - he also defined much of the in-game mythology (though he admits he 'stole most of it from the early English and Scandinavians'), as well as coming up with norns, grendels, ettins, the shee (originally 'Siðe'). Steve Grand began working on Creatures (which was originaly envisaged as a DOS game) in late 1992. See history for more information. He resides in Shipham, Somerset, in south-western England, and is currently working on creating an intelligent living machine called Lucy in a custom-built mechanical body shaped like an orangutan. He managed to get £65,000 towards this goal from NESTA - a fortunate benefactor, as he didn't personally make a huge amount of money from the success of Creatures, being 'just an employee' (although he did have some share options in Cyberlife). Publications Steve Grand has produced two books on artificial life: * Creation: Life and how to make it, dealing mostly with the development of Creatures and the philosophy behind it (Amazon USA, Amazon UK) * Growing Up with Lucy: How to Build an Android in Twenty Easy Steps (Amazon USA Amazon UK) More information on these books is available here (includes short samples). He also wrote several highly interesting articles on the development of Creatures before and during his time at Millennium/Cyberlife. :GreenReaper: If you want to find out more about the history of Creatures, you should read all of these, '''right now'. Articles not in that collection include: * Creatures: Artificial Life Autonomous Software Agents for Home Entertainment (with D.Cliff and A.Malhotra) http://mrl.snu.ac.kr/CourseSyntheticCharacter/grand96creatures.pdf PDF * Creatures: Entertainment Software Agents with Artificial Life (much the same) * Various others in his non-Creatures-specific archive, especially Confessions of a cyber-god, which starts off with the charming paragraph: :I create artificial life. I apply my scientific skill to the detailed and complex simulation of neurons, biochemicals and genes, and then assemble them delicately and with care into living, breathing virtual creatures. I nurture these tiny defenseless souls into existence, place their miniature, pulsating brains into their cute little heads. And then I kill them. Awards * Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (pictures of investiture) * Honorary research fellowship from Cardiff University's School of Psychology * Honorary fellowship in Biomimetics from the University of Bath's Department of Mechanical Engineering * NESTA Dream Time Fellowship (November 2002 and February 2004) Interesting Trivia In his first book, Steve Grand mentions that he was pleased to see AntiNorn's Tortured Norns website (see also ERFN): :If Creatures was going to have any influence at all over people's lives, the one thing I really wished for was that it might prompt questions in their minds about life and what it means. And it did this in bucketloads. :Take cruelty, for example. One Creatures fan (who I believe is in the US Navy) started a Website entirely devoted to ways in which people could be cruel to these creatures. He devised various tortures to make their little lives a misery, and I think he did so with his tongue firmly in his cheek and a challenging grin on his face. I was so pleased about this (although I didn't dare say so publicly while I still represented the company that made Creatures, for fear that it would upset our customers), because it forced people to think about whether this really was cruel,. I expected him to elicit some response from the other Creatures owners, but not quite such a hostile one as ensued. The poor guy recieved an enormous amount of hate mail, and was excluded from the Creatures Internet community for a long time. Much of his hate mail showed a greater regard for the creatures than it did for the life of this one human being. :Less traumatically, I was pleased to see people start up Websites of their own in response, setting them up as rehab centers and adoption agencies to provide shelter for the poor victims of this virtual abuse. This was not the behaviour of people who felt that life had been debased by the existence of artificial beings, nor was it the behaviour of people who were scared of artificial intelligence. These people were going out of their way to protect and care for these creatures, and they held them in equal regard to other more natural forms of life. They may have been overreacting, but I was glad of the sentiment. External links * Cyberlife Research, Steve Grand's company * Steve Grand's personal homepage * Several interesting articles on the history of Creatures Category: People Category: Employees